Scorose - Truth or Dare - No oneshot
by sofigrusscoronado
Summary: Rose y Scorpius aprendieron a odiarse, pero no pudieron hacer una opinión propia… Hasta que comparten un castigo juntos. ¿Qué pasará? No Oneshot – Scorose, y algunos OCs. HISTORIA EN ESPAÑOL. Proximamente ingles.


**Scorose**

Verdad o Consecuencia

**Sinopsis: Rose y Scorpius aprendieron a odiarse, pero no pudieron hacer una opinión propia… Hasta que comparten un castigo juntos. ¿Qué pasará? No Oneshot – Scorose, y algunos OCs. – **

**Avisos parroquiales (¿) Nah, mentira, solo avisos: **

**1 – Soy argentina, el inglés no es mi lengua materna y si encuentran errores de cohesión probablemente sea porque no confío en los traductores y prefiero hacerlo yo misma.**

**2 – Es mi primera historia :3 Solo digo.**

**3 – Amé la parodia de los cinco pasos para una historia Scorose de over-rehearsed! Dioses, como me maté de risa! Le agradezco, pasé un buen rato xD**

**4 – Trato de apegarme a las personalidades que **_**imagino **_**que tendrán, ya que, bueno, no es que sepamos mucho sobre ellos. Avisen por favor si ven algún error.**

**5 - *Me froto las manos* ¡Vamos a empezar!**

***Aviso de último momento* Todas las cosas que tenga que poner, las voy a poner, no se quejen diciendo que cierta cosa es innecesaria. Dioses, si no lo quieren leer no lo hagan simplemente.**

**Otra cosilla: La primera parte sucede en primer año, pero el resto de la historia en sexto. **

~Colegio Hogwarts. Septiembre 1°. Sala previa a la ceremonia de selección~

Me muerdo y retuerzo mi colorada cabellera de los nervios. ¿Por qué nervios? No lo sé exactamente. Pero ciertamente no soy la única. Y se puede decir que estoy en uno de los niveles más bajos. Vamos, entiendo que se muerdan las uñas, pero… ¿La túnica? ¿En serio? Por favor, no es necesario.

El único que parece calmado es un atractivo chico rubio-platino, de deslumbrantes ojos celestes hielo y expresión relajada. Se sienta a mi lado.

Por Merlín, ¿Cómo haces para estar tan tranquilo? – Le pregunto asombrada. Él se ríe nerviosamente.

¿Quién dijo que lo esté? La cosa es que seguro voy a Slytherin. Ya que… -parecía bastante nervioso llegado a este punto- … Soy el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Scorpius. Un gusto. Tu… -se muerde el labio- ¿Eres una Weasley, verdad? –

¡Rayos! Tenía que toparme con este tipo. Mi padre me había advertido que no me juntara con él ni le tomara mucho cariño. Pero, qué diablos, parecía amigable.

-Um… Sí, Rose. –El me dirige una mirada que me dice que a él le contaron lo mismo sobre mí que mi padre sobre él.- Vuelvo a pensar en la ceremonia de elección y me mareo, aunque trato de no demostrarlo. De alguna manera se da cuenta, y me toma la mano.

-Ey, tranquila, todo va a salir bien. – Me dedica una sonrisa resplandeciente y una mirada que me infunde fuerzas. La profesora/directora McGonagall abre las puertas y nos adentramos hacia nuestro futuro.

~Colegio Hogwarts. Séptimo piso. Sala común de Gryffindor~

Eh, Miss Perfect Prefect, ¿Adónde vas tan arreglada? – Me grita Albus desde la otra punta de la sala.

Como se nota que no sabes nada sobre "estar arreglado", Albus. – Le respondo poniéndome mi vieja campera de cuero muggle – Solo voy a tomar un baño y después a la biblioteca a estudiar Runas Antiguas. – Me lanza una mirada de suficiencia.

Y, aun así, según el cuestionario de Dakota soy el segundo chico más caliente de Hogwarts… - Le saco la lengua, negando lentamente, como diciéndole que todos estaban locos, y me voy corriendo antes de que me eche un hechizo moco murciélago.

-Bueno, quién diría que una Weasley puede ser tan… Provocativa. - Escucho una voz detrás de mí y me doy vuelta rápidamente, enrojeciendo de forma violenta. Scorpius se encontraba parado apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Malfoy, eres un reverendo… Atrevido – Le espeto poniéndome rápidamente los jeans. Me había atrapado en ropa interior. ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacer el baño para prefectos conjunto?

- Bueno, agradece que no abrí la puerta dos segundos después…- Me contesta, con una sonrisa socarrona. Pasada la conmoción, me encuentro con que estoy realmente furiosa. Saco mi varita y le apunto al pecho, pronunciando:

- ¡Inmovilus Totalus! – Sus ojos mostraban que parecía más bien divertido, pero por todos los dioses, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Me acerco y le doy una patada en la rodilla. De alguna manera logra liberarse del hechizo y esquiva el segundo golpe.

- Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor, Weasley. Pero por ahora voy a dejar que te des tu bendito baño.- Da la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero yo me enfurezco y grito con la varita en alto:

-¡Lapifors! – Y ante mí se encuentra un gran conejo peludo, blanco y asombrado.

-Señorita Weasley, ¿Cómo se le ocurre transformar a su compañero en un roedor? Por Merlín, en años he visto algo como esto… - Me reta la profesora McGonagall. Ya con la blusa puesta, y pasado el enojo, parecía bastante ridículo lo que había hecho. Malfoy no parecía furioso, sino más bien irritado. Se frota la nariz repetidamente, como si en lugar de ella tuviera un hocico todavía.

-Ya le expliqué, profesora… - Me muerdo el labio, tratando de no pasarme de la raya. Ella suspira con desánimo y toma un cuaderno y una lapicera.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos recibirán un castigo. Mañana a las diez de la noche los quiero en las cocinas de Hogwarts lavando todos y cada uno de los platos y cubiertos. –Ambos empezamos a protestar, pero ella nos hace callar rápidamente.- Sin chistar. Ahora vayan a cenar y recuerden estar en las cocinas mañana a las diez. Se les concederá un permiso especial para estar fuera de las salas comunes a horas tardías, y cada uno tome la contraseña. –arranca un pedazo de hoja de la libreta, lo parte en dos y nos da una parte a Scorpius y a mí. Yo lo guardo sin mirar y salgo hecha una furia, maldiciendo a ese estúpido de Malfoy.

Dakota se acerca a mi preocupada.

Ey, ¿Qué pasó, Rosie? – Me pregunta. Yo le explico toda la historia a regañadientes. Ella parecía estar entre dos opiniones distintas.

Que… Maldito, Malfoy, ¿Verdad? –Su boca decía una cosa y sus ojos azules eléctricos otra, mientras observaban ávidamente la mesa de Slytherin, retorciendo su cabello negro azabache.

Deja de mentir, a ti te hubiera encantado estar en esa situación, ¿A qué no? – Le digo en tono aburrido.

Tienes que admitir que es muuuuuy sexy. Vamos, hazlo. – Confiesa, abriendo los ojos grandes.

Después de años de críticas por parte de mi familia, cualquier chico puede parecerte despreciable, Dakota… - Entonces recuerdo ese hecho hace seis años, cuando él me tomó de la mano y me dijo que todo saldría bien. Espanto el recuerdo rápidamente. Malfoy estaba hecho todo un playboy ahora. Termino mi guiso de camarones rápidamente y salgo del Gran Salón sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de la gente que había oído la historia.

Llego al retrato de las frutas y le hago cosquillas a la pera con desgano. Pensaba estudiar para la prueba de Runas, pero recordé ese odioso castigo y me vi obligada a salir corriendo para llegar a horario.

-Tarde.- Fue el recibimiento de Scorpius apenas entro.

-Que tú estés en las mazmorras, Malfoy, no significa que… -Suspiro irritada- No vale la pena. Ni siquiera debería haberte respondido. – Digo más para mí que para él.

- No creo que hayas opinado lo mismo cuando votaste en la encuesta que yo era el chico más caliente de todo Hogwarts, Weasley. – Me dice con una sonrisa de esas que derriten a todas las chicas. Me pongo más roja que mi cabello.

- Bueno, no iba a votar a mi primo ¿Verdad? Eso es ridículo. – Digo, zanjando el tema y tomando una copa de oro para lavar.

- Hay como… -se pone a contar con los dedos solo para irritarme- Mil chicos más para elegir, si no me equivoco, entre quinto y séptimo año. –

- Y, ¿Cómo es que te enteraste por quién voté, si se puede saber? Digo, si se le puede hablar al gran Scorpius Malfoy, claro. – Le espeto en tono burlón.

- Yo lo sé todo… - Me susurra al oído.-

-¡Suficiente! – Grito exasperada. Estoy literalmente desprendiendo humo de la furia, y de, bueno… El hecho de que el chico que me vio semidesnuda me esté susurrando al oído. Me cambio a otra mesa para limpiar, y él se ríe levemente.

Pasan dos, tres, cuatro horas, y seguimos allí lavando los puñeteros platos y cubiertos. Aunque, no se sabe cómo, el empieza a hacer chistes. Y yo le sigo el juego, para no aburrirme. Y se podría decir que no la pasamos pésimo. Y se podría decir, también, que mi relación con ese odioso chico mejora ligeramente. Por lo menos, en la ficha de mi cabeza, pasó de tener un sticker de un diablo a la figurita de una carita entre seria y feliz, como si no decidiera que pensaba sobre el…


End file.
